VIVIENO EN LA OSCURIDAD
by Sunmi de Dong
Summary: Algo hiso cambiar a Hitomi, ya no es la linda chica, una noche alguien se le atraviesa ¿Tu? Un K&H Lamento el parecido del primer capitulo
1. Default Chapter

VIVIENDO EN LA OSCURIDAD  
CAPITULO1: No puede ser, ¿tu?

Una hermosa mujer de 21 años iba caminando por la calle, directo al hospital

"Solo por que es el, recuérdalo Hitomi es el, no lo puedes dejar si te llama"- Pensaba una y otra ves, los socios con los que había estado hablando hace poco no cabían en su asombro cuando en medio de su platica había salido por que, Jack le hablaba y ella no podía negarse a ir, tenia, recordaba que el tenia que un enfermo Corazón muy grave y aunque lo sospechaba, para que le quería no podía evitar ir

Hola ¿Necesita algo?- le pregunto la enfermera al llegar al Hospital, pero ella como siempre siguió delante como si no le hubieran hablado –Que chica tam mas grosera, será muy bonita pero no tiene educación,- oyó decir a la enfermeras- ella siempre es así, que no te moleste- le dijo otra

Hitomi se molesto mas, había dejado un caso muy importante subió al ascensor y presiono el botón de la planta 5 al llegar ahí un chico de cabello aguamarina y ojos azules, de unos 23 años la miraba

Jack te esta esperando

¿Dónde esta?

En la oficina, no ha salido aun

Voy para allá, - Al llegar no se molesto en tocar, un hombre de unos 23 estaba sentado en la silla mas incomoda que había en la oficina -¿Estas bien Jack?

Hitomi- el hombre corrió hasta ella

¿Qué paso?

El paciente esta mal, no creo que sobreviva a esta noche

Y quieres que te ayude ¿No es así, o Jack –dijo con frustración no era la primera ves que le hacia eso- sabes que no soy doctor, ni hubiera pasado bien la materia de anatomía de no haber sido por ti

Por favor Hitomi, telo pido ayúdalo

Esta bien, ¿Esta todo listo?

Si

Pues que esperamos- No sélo podía creer había caído de nuevo bajo ella no era doctora, en realidad se había vuelto vicepresidenta de una de una de las empresas mas importantes y pronto presidenta, pero después de llagar de a Gaia ella descubrió que había adquirido un poder de curación, poder que no utilizo con su madre que enfermo gravemente, no había sido por que ella no quisiera, ella quería salvar a su madre pero ella se negó por que quería ir con su padre, reunirse con el y ser felices por la eternidad, claro ella no le importaba, ella quería ser feliz y ojala que lo fuera, desde ese día ella se había vuelto una mujer Fría... sonriente pero Invariablemente Fría.

Conocida como Hitomi por pocos, y como Kanzaki por la mayoría sobre su vida, pocos o nadie sabe siempre estudiando o checando que no hubiera errores en su empresa, nunca debía de haber errores, se olvido por completo el Atletismo y de sus amigos también, Yukari y Ammano se habían separado pues su relación no tenia futuro según ellos, siguen siendo amigos, pero ya no amigos de Hitomi que solo sabe de ellos por que Ammano e sun corredor profesional aparte Yukari estaba como su agente.  
¿El amor? No, ninguno le llego al corazón ¿Y, el de la luna fantasma? Solo fue un simple error, un simple amor juvenil y veraniego, o eso dice y según nunca lo amo no hay hombre que lo valga según ella,

Horas después, la chica de cabellera rubia oscura y recogida descansaba al lado de la cafetera del despacho de su oficina en un cómodo sofá, con un cigarrillo en una mano y un café en la otra, llevaba un impecable traje negro que era adecuado a su posición económica

Señorita Kanzaki la buscan- dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos Café desde la puerta

¿Quién es?

Es el joven Jack

Dile que pase

Claro- y acto seguido la joven desapareció, mientras Hitomi se ponía cómoda en la silla que estaba al otro lado del escritorio  
-Dra. Kanzaki - escucho la rubia a sus espaldas al chico quese acercaba -Hueles a cigarro- se quejo mientras la abrasaba por detrás

¿A que querías que oliera después de que me obligaste a ser tu ayudante en la operación, a veces piensos que fue un error decirte mi secreto

No exageres- dijo mientras apagaba el cigarro -Quería invitarte a cenar por haberme ayudado, quiero que te pongas el vestido que te compraste para la fiesta de la semana pasada, te veías como una diosa

Hitomi era esbelta , con una figura hermosa y apetecible unos pechos redondos, y muy bien formados, con unas anchas caderas y hermosas curvas, eso y el echo de que el vestido era de seda plateada y se ajustaba a su figura la habían hecho ser el centro de la fiesta en honor a un gran contrato que hizo

¿Señorita?-pregunto de nuevo su secretaria en la puerta después de tocar- su tío la espera en el despacho

Voy para aya –Se safo sin mucho esfuerzo de Jack que sabia que cuando el tío la llamaba era algo importante y salio de ahí a la oficina principal qué estaba ultimo piso, uno mas que ella, al llegar las puertas se abrieron, un hombre de un traje estaba tras su enorme escritorio -¿Me mandaste a llamar?

Si hija, tengo una proposición de negocios en Inglaterra y quiero que te hagas cargo del asunto

Tiene que ser importante si me llamas ¿Qué es?-Minutos mas tarde Hitomi salía de la elegante oficina y entraba en la suya

¿Qué quería el tío?

Quiere que viaje a Inglaterra por negocios

¿Y cuando te vas?

Mañana a primera hora, y No se todavía cuando regreso

Eso significa que no hay cita- dijo con pesadez y se acerco a ella abrazándola

No, no hay cita, me tengo que ir, Vas mañana al aeropuerto ¿Cierto?

Claro, nos vemos mañana- le da un beso y salen al aparcamiento, Hitomi aborda su BMW negro mientras que Jack subía a su Jaguar, un regalo de Hitomi cabe mencionar.

Nos vemos- Hitomi arranco y se fue haciendo rechinar las ruedas

¿Cuándo aprenderá – Se quejo Jack mientras salía a su casa

Hacia calor así que Hitomi llevaba la ventana abierta, arremolinándole el largo cabello con el aire.

Que día tan aburrido- Dijo de pronto algo la cegó de repente obligándola a frenar rápidamente.-Que demonios?-Grito, al ver que había arrollado algo, bajo a toda velocidad y busco lo que séle había cruzado en el camino  
Camino hacia un bulto que vio en el suelo resulto ser un hombre, uno que ella conocida.

¿P-Pero que demonios haces aquí?

CONTINUARA


	2. sonrojo?

Sonrojo?

¿P-Pero que demonios haces aquí?

Deje a mi amo –Oyó decir a sus espaldas, y al girarse miro de frente a dos gatas que la miraban dispuestas a atacar

E-Erya, Naria? -Las dos gatas se le quedaron viendo

Quien eres?

Como sabes de nosotros-Preguntaron al unísono

Soy Hitomi -Ambas la examinaron mientras esta la miraban alternativamente sin siquiera inmutarse

Hitomi¡¡¡-Exclamo Naria al fin

Pensé que nunca dejarían de verme así, ayúdenme con Folien, necesito llevarlo a casa para curar sus heridas- Abas chicas asintieron mientras ayudaban a Hitomi a llevar a Folien al carro, Después de acomodarlo ellas subieron y se dirigieron a la mansión de Hitomi donde la ayudaron a llevar a Folien a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes

Mientras Hitomi lo checaba y comprobaba que no tenía ningún hueso roto Erya y Naria fueron por agua para limpiarlo

Como siempre estos seres siguen siendo sin lugar a dudas de los mas resistentes

Es una ventaja de los reuyin –Contesto Erya que venia llegando

Ahora díganme que hacen aquí , No se supone que ustedes están muertos?

Erya y Naria titubearon pero por fin Erya hablo –hace unos días un hombre de aspecto siniestro fue al otro mundo, donde el amo folien estaba descansado, el hombre lo ataco y el amo se defendió, luego de eso

Flash Back

Es tu turno de regresar a la realidad –Dijo el hombre mientras le lanzaba a Folien una luz inmensa

Naria y Erya que venían a ver a Folien al mirar esto corren hacia el y se atraviesan al ataque que los rodea a los tres

folien ve a donde debes estar

Fin Del Flash Back

Después de eso aparecimos aquí –Comento Erya

Entiendo, espero que mañana por la mañana estén de regreso en Gaia o en el otro mundo – Se levanto Hitomi – Descansen- Y así salio del cuarto par dirigirse a el suyo

Algo raro le para a Hitomi, ya no es la misma no crees Erya?

Si Naria

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Hitomi esta se ducho, se cambio y se recostó en su cama con pesadez- "Que me pasa? Que estarán haciendo Faolken y esas gatas aquí? Algo extraño sucede"

Con esos pensamientos Hitomi se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo

A la mañana siguiente hitomi despertó muy temprano ya que tenia cosas que hacer, pensando que todo lo de la noche anterior era solo n sueño, pero al bajar a la sala con su maleta se encontró con Naria y Erya que estaban haciendo la comida

Buenos días Hitomi –Saludaron

Así que no fue u n sueño –Dijo pesadamente, bueno no me queda de otra , ¿A que hora piensan irse?

Irnos?

SI, no piensan regresar a Gaia?

Si claro pero no podemos regresar sin el amo Folien, aparte no sabemos como hacerlo

Y que piensan hacer entonces? –Dijo sirviéndose café

Quedarnos aquí supongo –Contesto Naria

A que refieren a la tierra o a mi casa?

Espero no le moleste si tomamos su casa señorita- Contesto una voz grave a sus espaldas, al girarse se encontró cara a cara con Folien queseaba recargado en la pared

Amo Folien –Gritaron ambas gatas corriendo hacia el y ayudándolo a sentarse en una silla

Estoy bien no se preocupen

P-Pero amo que hace levantado?

Necesitaba levantarme

Hitomi las miraba y cuando Folien la miro Hitomi desvió la mirada un poco sonrojada, pro suerte alguien llamo a ala puerta en ese momento y Hitomi tubo que salir a abrir

Hola cariño que bueno que estas lista

Jack ¿Qué haces aquí?

Como que que hago aquí, Vine por ti para llevarte al aeropuerto, Ya hiciste algo de desayunar? Me muero de hambre dijo entrando ala cocina

Que significa esto?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Hitomi respiro profundamente entrando tras el ,Como explicar la presencia de unas mujeres gatas?


	3. Novio?

Novio?

Hola cariño que bueno que estas lista

Jack ¿Qué haces aquí?

Como que que hago aquí, Vine por ti para llevarte al aeropuerto, Ya hiciste algo de desayunar? Me muero de hambre dijo entrando ala cocina

Que significa esto?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Hitomi respiro profundamente entrando tras el ,Como explicar la presencia de unas mujeres gatas?

Hitomi entro a la casina con los ojos cerrados pero los abrió rápidamente, no había mas tenia que explicarlo todo sin importar las consecuencias pero al abrir los ojos se que do muda al ver a Jack señalando a un Folken parado frente a el con dos boletos de avión en la mano

Hitomi explícame que demonios hace este hombre aquí?

Hitomi soltó el aire tranquilamente

Vamos Jack, que te sorprende, el hecho de haber un hombre en mi casa' o el hecho de no ser tu?

Folken la miro con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Hitomi los miraba y Jack solo acerota a quitarle los boletos a Folken

Mas que eso me pregunto por que tiene dos boletos en el mismo vuelo para Madrid?

Hitomi se los arrebato de las mano y camino hasta la mesa

Por que el ira con migo algún problema?

Folken sonríe y se sienta en la otra silla frente a Hitomi mientras que Jack los observa

Hitomi acaso el es tu novio?

Hitomi lo voltea a ver y voltea a la mirada a folken

Si por que?

Jack se queda de piedra mientras su quijada casi llega al suelo

Como es que eres tan cínica con migo, apenas anteayer pasamos la noche juntos

Folken mira a Hitomi de hito en hito mientras se oye que varias cosas se caen en su cuarto

Bien hablemos ven para acá Jack

Hitomi toma de la mano a Jack y ambos salen del cuarto hasta la sala

Se puede saber a que se debe este ataque de histeria?

Ataque de histeria?eso crees?como te sentirías si me encuentras con alguien mas en la mañana desayunando y te digo que es mi novia?

Hitomi suspira

Jack, pero si hace poco te encontré en la cama con una de tus amantes por favor

Pero eso es diferente, una cosa es un amante y otra cosa es un novio, a parte te avise que no fueras ese día por que tenia visitas

No me dieron el mensaje así que no es mi culpa

Pero tampoco mía así que Hitomi decide

Que quieres que decida?

El es tu novio o lo soy yo?

Hitomi aguanta el aire y cuenta hasta diez

Mejor será que te calmes, me voy a milán y vengo a aclarar las cosas, aparte tienes la agenda muy cargada como para extrañarme asi que te aguantas, nos vemos luego

Se da la vuelta y entra a la cocina para después asomarse- Por cierto tengo las maletas al lado de la puerta por favor llévalas al carro "Mi novio y yo nos vamos"

Jack refunfuña y toma las maletas de Hitomi para llevarlas a su carro Mientras que Hitomi entra en la cosían y cuando Folken hiba a hablar Hitomi levanta la mano

No daré explicaciones de mi relación con el

No era eso solote iba a preguntar como es que llevaremos a Eria y Naria

Es verdad no lo se, supongo que ya que tu vas ellas querrán ir no?

Si eso creo

El problema es que son gatas así que no se como pasaran

En ese momento aparece Naria y Eria juntas

No se preocupe amo Folken nosotras nos quedaremos aquí si usted desea, no queremos causar mas problemas- Dice –Eria

Así es señor –la secunda Neria

En este caso así esta Folken puedes ponerte de pie?-Folken asiente con la cabeza

Bien vamonos – Ambos salen de la casa y suben al carro de Jack que estaba de mal humor mientras las gatas los observan

Continuara

Gracias a todos por sus remiews, ojala haya mas y ojala les gusten mis fanfiction, esperopoder actualizar mañana o pasado lso demas gracias


End file.
